Test the effectiveness of a new treatment for patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Anti-TNF Chimeric Monoclonal Antibody is abiological product which acts to inhibit the action of tumor necrosis factor alpha, a major mediator of inflammation in rheumatoik arthritis. We are in the recruitment and enrollment phase and are continuing with this focus.